Lucky Tonight
by Redonkadonk
Summary: Rusty and Pearl get together for a long-awaited run, but one moment of fun sends the two into a storm of trouble neither train anticipated.


_Author's Notes: Okay. So this fic was written a bit differently than the other fics I've done so far. It was originally an RP done between me and another girl on Tumblr, her as Pearl and me as Rusty. It will probably look a little odd reading it where you actually can tell who did what parts in the original RP (the entire fic was basically the entries copy-pasted then edited, so most of the content is exactly what you would see on the actual posts), but I've gone in and tried to add, take out, rearrange, or edit parts that were either unnecessary or not fully clear at first, so it should be easier to read now._

 _Story-wise, the romance between Rusty and Pearl is just amplified in this thing. You might get sick of it, honestly, so I apologize for the amount there is. This also isn't all of the RP we did, because I've left out a good bit of the aftermath since it was running long to begin with, so there's that. But we had fun doing this, and while I'm not yet back to the point where I want to RP again (my Rusty RP skills are no bueno, especially when my headcanon/faceclaim/muse is totes a pretty-looking jackass), reading through this does make me wish I could get back on the RP train and do more things like this. Maybe not as long-winded and full of flirting, but still. I miss the feels._

* * *

It was a bright November afternoon at the trainyard; the end of the week, where engines finished runs, coaches cleaned their cars, and certain freight trucks were less likely to goof off in the slowly chilling weather. While it had been warmer than usual that week, the weather on this day proved to be a bit more biting to those with not-so-warm clothing. Nevertheless, one such person, an observation car in pearly pink, stood by the clock tower in the center of the yard, slowly pacing until she looked up to see a dark-clad steamer rolling her way. She waved at him and skated over to him before he could even greet her.

"You look cute, Rusty." Pearl winked, hushing him slightly and giving him a hug. Rusty held her close, having just returned from a freight run that left him without being able to see her for a while. It would be a understatement to say that they missed each other.

"And you look even more beautiful every time I see you!" He grinned at her. It would be a very big understatement. The two were nearly inseparable nowadays; most everyone would be able to find them together when they were both off work.

"Y'know, we've never really kissed for a long time before, Rusty... I'd love to give it a shot. You wanna start?" Pearl gazed up at him expectantly, batting her eyes.

"I might not be as shiny as Electra or strong as Greaseball, but I'm glad I'm your dream train." With that, he pulled her even closer and kissed her lips. He really did miss her over those few days; it seemed like forever without her. They'd been through a lot, as anyone would tell you, but it was enough just to see them being happy in each other's presence.

"You're my everything," Pearl whispered, her eyes shimmering. She truly had love in her eyes, and it was for Rusty. He was the most amazing train she'd ever seen, brave, loyal, and kind to all. She didn't mind that he was a bit rusty on the edges, he was perfect to her. Rusty truly was her everything. Tilting her head back into his hand, she let a smile grace her lips. "Rusty, I love you. You'll always be my dream train."

"I love you too, Pearl, and you'll always be my everything." And it was true; during the big race, she was all Rusty could think about. He couldn't race without her, no matter how hard anyone tried to get him to race anyway.

Pearl whistled excitedly, bouncing a bit in his arms. "You whistled at me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. And I'm glad I did, and I'm thankful to Starlight I have you now." He held her close and gently swung her around before setting her back down. "Did I ever ask you how you made such a cute whistle sound?"

Pearl chugged a bit, moving towards him more. She whistled happily again, smiling widely. "I'm so glad I'm your dream train as well! You have such a pretty whistle too, thank you so much, Rusty! I love you very much, I never stop thinking about you... Remember how you saved my life?"

Rusty smiled and continued to hold her close. "Yeah.. I remember. I still don't get how anyone would be brazen enough to just let you go mid-race! I could've knocked Greaseball senseless over that.. And Electra, Starlight knows he'd get one too… But it wouldn't have helped anything if you weren't alright in the end."

Pearl pressed her head into his chest, looking up at him with big chocolate brown eyes. "I would've rather fallen off the cliff than be with Greaseball or Electra. You're all I need. You have the whistle my dream train had." She murmured at the last bit with a sweet smile.

"Now that wouldn't be necessary.. What they did was wrong, but all the same, I would've given my all to keep you from going off that cliff.. Without you, I don't know what I would've done. I don't even think I could've kept going if I didn't make it into time to save you.." He brushed a small bit of her shining blonde hair out of her eyes and hugged her again.

Pearl bounced in her place, but looking at her legs, she bit her lip slightly. "I'm very tired, Rusty, I'm afraid I need some more coal.."

"Alright. The coal tower's been refilled I think, so we can stop by there. And if you're up for it, maybe we can go for a ride afterward?" Rusty turned around with his back facing her so she could couple up to him, and looked back to her. "You think you'll be able to make it there? It's not too far off."

"O-okay." Pearl yawned loudly, coupling up to him. She held onto him tightly, closing her eyes as he started across the tracks. "When I get some coal, we'll ride.. B-br, it's s-sooo cold here, and I d-don't have anything t-to keep m'self warm!" In a short time, she managed to doze off while still holding on. With Pearl coupled to him, Rusty made sure to go fast enough that it'd be a quick trip but not enough that it'd wake her or throw her off the rails.

Soon they were at the coal tower for refuel. He gently slowed down and pulled up next to the tower before uncoupling her and taking her hand. "Pearl," he said, lightly tapping her shoulder until she awakened, "we're here. Get as much as you need before we go, okay?"

"M'kay.." Pearl said sweetly, once more closing her eyes and resting as she got refueled. "Rusty, will you rest by me? Please?" She begged, opening her eyes for a moment. "I sleep better near you.."

"Hm? .. Yeah." A little smile brightened Rusty's face as he went to rest beside Pearl. As she laid her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep, he quietly pulled out a tissue-paper-wrapped-and-tied-with-string item the size of a novel and sat it on the ground. Making sure not to wake up his girl -and still being amazed at how he's lucky enough to be with her after all-, he untied the package and pulled out a light pink scarf, with a fringe at each end and a small picture of a tiara sewn on at one end. He'd seen it while on his last run and was instantly reminded of Pearl waiting back at the trainyard. So right before his return trip, he'd gotten the scarf and had it wrapped before leaving. He planned to give it to her while they were out on their ride, but her earlier comment about being cold hinted that now might be a better time than any. Carefully, he wrapped the scarf around her dainty neck and rested alongside her. Pearl smiled in her sleep, feeling the warm fabric. Holding his finger with her hand, she rested peacefully and happily. Drooling on him just slightly, it was obvious she loved the rest as she was refueled.

* * *

After she was refueled, she whistled loudly and started to chug a bit. "Rusty, I'm ready to have some fun!" She cheered. "Let's go!"

Rusty had actually just dozed off, until Pearl had finished refueling and was starting to wake up. Waking back up and stretching, he picked up the wrapping paper from her gift, and threw into a nearby trash bin as she got ready. "A-Alright! I see you enjoyed your rest," he laughed after she was up and ready to go. "By the way, what do you think of your new gift? ... D-do you like it?"

Pearl looked at the scarf and smiled, stroking it with her fingers. She gave Rusty a big kiss, nodding at him. "Oh Rusty, it's the most wonderful gift in the world, my darling! I love you! Thank you so much!" Taking in each detail, she beamed at him. "The little tiara is beautiful! I'd love to give it to my little girl train someday, if we have one."

"I'm glad you like it. I saw it while I was gone, and immediately thought of you." Rusty blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I would've gotten gloves to match it, but they didn't have any there.. I hope it's warm enough during our ride!"

Pearl smooched his cheek, coupling onto him. "It's perfect, and it's quite warm. Let's go on our ride-really fast, how fast can you go?" Pearl squealed.

"Very fast!" With that, they started off on their ride, faster than before everything that happened. Since winning the big race, Rusty had been able to get repairs on parts that were in dire need of maintenance or repairs, but focused on those that he really needed at the moment. Now he was able to move faster and smoother than before, but it wasn't a reason to be reckless on the tracks, especially now that he had someone he wanted to protect but still enjoy life with.

As they exited the trainyard, they ventured out to the open countryside, farther and farther away. As they moved along, Pearl laughed happily and squealed, but soon noticed that she was slipping off the tracks a bit. Before she could say anything, a sudden jolt forced her to accidentally let go of Rusty's couplers. As her hands started to slip, she panicked and yelled out before flying off the tracks. She crashed onto the ground, letting out a loud yelp. "Rusty, I'm h-hurt.. p-please help me!"

Hearing the commotion behind him, Rusty looked back in time to see Pearl flying off the tracks. "Pearl..!" Hitting on the brakes as fast as he could, nearly throwing himself off the tracks, he reversed back to where she laid and knelt down to carefully hold her in his arms. Her body was all scraped and bruised from the fall, and she was far to weak to move.

"R-Rusty, I'm so sorry…I started to fall off t-the tracks, and I l-let go.." Breathing heavily, Pearl's system started to slow. At the speed they were going, it was very well possible that the impact to the ground had done enough damage that without proper treatment, her motors could fail..

"Oh Starlight… N-no Pearl, it's my fault, I shouldn't have been going that fast! I should've been more careful… and now you're hurt!" He racked his mind trying to think of how to help her; he could go back to the trainyard and get their friend Wrench to come help, but he didn't want to leave Pearl alone and risk something else happening.. could he carry her back?

Pearl looked up at Rusty, almost to the point of passing out. "It's o-okay…" She mouthed, shaking. "Leave me h-here," Pearl sniffled and touched his cheek with her fingertips, after pressing her fingertips to her lips. "I-I love y-you, o-okay?" Pearl whimpered, closing her eyes and getting limp in his arms.

Oh Starlight…, he thought, I couldn't just go ahead and leave her.. It wouldn't feel right.. It wouldn't be right. "N-no. I won't leave you here.." Rusty assured her, voice shaking as he started readying himself to pick her up and readjusting the scarf around her. "I know it'll hurt, and I know it'll take longer.. But I'm not leaving the one I love behind.." As gently as he could, he gathered Pearl into his arms, like a groom carrying his bride. Trying to keep his balance, he got back on the tracks and pushed towards the trainyard.

"W-what if I don't make it, R-Rusty?" Pearl sobbed out. "I-I'm scared I won't make it." Her heart was already losing the race, it was going so slow - but a part of her heart thought of Rusty and worked hard to win the race again. She'd make it, she'd win.. she'd live, she just had to try harder than ever before. "I won't give up on you.." But her lip shook in fear, and her chocolate colored eyes looked at the tracks. "But what if…I can't race... e-ever again?" Panic set in as the pain slowly grew. "I'm too h-heavy for you to hold...just leave me, it's okay!" Pearl whispered. "I love-love you, okay, and you'll a-always b-be mine." Pearl hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Please hold on, Pearl.. I'll get you there, you'll be safe…" It took a lot of effort to keep going with the extra weight and no help in moving, but he didn't care; he wanted to keep his girl, his Starlight, safe… As he should've… He still felt the guilt of going too fast, of not paying attention. But he had to try, for her sake.. "It doesn't matter if you can't race again.. I won't lose you, I swear."

After a while, the pair was not far from the trainyard, but Rusty had begun to noticeably slow down; he hadn't thought to refuel on coal or water earlier, as he'd done so before coming home, and so thought he would be fine. But naturally, one doesn't expect to be bridal-carrying an observation car back to the trainyard. All of a sudden, Pearl screamed out in pain, and Rusty looked down to find that one of her wheels had broken off due to the impact, and Pearl was now in hysterics. ".. O-oh Starlight…", he stammered. Through sweat and tears, he pushed on towards the edge of the trainyard where the coal tower was. "P-please hold on.. my l-love.." Starlight, he prayed to himself, please… don't take her from me now… don't let her life end like this..

* * *

Just by the coal tower the pair had been at earlier, a few of the freight trucks were present having a chat with two female components in the dimming sunlight. The brick truck, Flat-top, had been shadow-boxing one of the Hoppers when he spotted the steam train nearing the group at a sluggish rate, with the observation car in arms. Unsure of what he was seeing, he called the attention of one of the components, a repair truck named Wrench, and the two trucks met Rusty just outside the yard limits, where after telling the two what had happened, he collapsed in exhaustion. Hurriedly calling over the other trucks for help, Wrench and Flat-top took Pearl in their hands to the garage for repairs, while instructing two of the Hoppers to help Rusty to get refueled and for the last Hopper and component, the freezer truck Volta, to find the missing wheel and get it to the garage for reattachment, if possible.

Pearl reawakened as they entered the garage, and after a moment of confusion, set back into panic. "Wha... Where am I? W-where's Rusty?! I-is he okay? Someone t-tell me!" Pearl stuttered, touching the pink scarf. She tried hard to smile, but tears continues to stream down her face. "C-can someone hold my hand?" Pearl shut her eyes. "I'm really a-afraid, I'm really scared- Oh Starlight, what do I do? There's no one to hold my hand, or calm me…"

"It's alright, Pearly," Flat-top assured her as they entered the repair garage and sat her on the "operating" table. "Wrenchie 'ere will 'ave you fixed in no time-" *BANG* "OW!"

Wrench had slammed her hand upside Flat-top's head at hearing his nickname for her. "Call me 'Wrenchie' one more time, and I will tell Greaseball about your doing impressions of him. Now be a good boy and go tell Control what happened while we take care of her," she hissed as she took care of Pearl's other injuries before Hopper 3 and Volta returned with the missing wheel. It took a while ith Hopper 3 taking Pearl's free hand and Volta assisting the repair truck with minor touch-up repairing, they were able to get the wheel reattached with little trouble. Pearl cringed and grimaced as the wheel was put back on her body, but slowly began to calm down, sensing the natural feel of the wheel again. Finishing up repairs, Wrench sent Volta to tell the others of her condition. "You should be fine for the most part, but it'd be wise to not be too straining on that wheel, so be mindful of it. You will have to rest for a while, and Control has already been informed about it."

"T-thank you, Wrench.." Pearl thanked them, breathing in and out slowly to keep calm. But something was troubling her. "I'm so sorry.. but where's Rusty? When can I see him?"

Wrench cleaned her hands in a nearby sink. "He's refueling at the freight yard with the others. 3 and I can take you back there when you're ready. Rusty could be awake by now.."

While Pearl was taken care of, Rusty had been taken to the refueling area with the others standing by. Getting Pearl back to the trainyard had used a lot of his energy, and very nearly emptied him of his tender and water supply. By now, Poppa and Dustin had joined the group after being told by Flat-top on his way to the main station. When the group received word that Pearl would be fine, Poppa stayed behind while the other trains hesitantly went back to whatever they were doing at that time.

Pearl took a long look at her wheel and nodded, hugging Flat-top (who reluctantly kept from resisting) and thinking of Rusty. "I hope he's okay. I was so heavy.. .I-I wasted all his energy." Pearl cried out, tears coming to her eyes. "It was a-all my fault! Now Rusty won't even m-make it…"

"He'll be okay, I bet," said Hopper 3, handing her a tissue. "If he could take Dustin as his partner during the championship and win, I think he'd be able to carry you here."

Volta shook her head. "Not that it was a wise idea to begin with, but it would've been much easier to leave you there and come get us.. Then again, this is Rusty we're talking about. A steamer with a very stubborn streak, and everyone knows he's not one to abandon those he loves dearly."

"He can't help it. That's how he's grown up to be.." Poppa had appeared in the entryway of the garage. "Been that way for years, since he was an itty bitty thing.. That stubborn streak might be somewhat my fault, I'm sure, but he's always been a caring boy. Long as I can remember, he's always been somewhat selfless about his family and friends. Why, I remember once before when Dustin had gotten sick one winter, Rusty made the trip from here to the next yard over for some cold medicine, and even got sick himself! The boy doesn't really know his limits still.."

"Yea, I remember that..," Flat-top scoffed, playing with his brick until Wrench made him move to where he wasn't able to drop it on Pearl by accident. "Damn near got the rest of us sick, too-"

"My point being, he wouldn't have forgiven himself if you weren't alright in the end. He doesn't take guilt well, and knew he wouldn't be able to live it down if he did. Why, you might even ask him yourself..." With that, he rolled to the side as Rusty slowly neared the entryway. His face, usually dirty with soot and dust from working, had become streaked with tears and sweat, and the wide hat he always wore was now in his hands. His eyes were a little red and glassy, as once he had awakened from refueling, the worry he had for Pearl's safety hit him full force, fearing that he hadn't been able to make it in time. Poppa softly patted the younger steamer's back as he came in and signaled for Hopper 3, Flat-top, and Wrench to exit the room. "Let this be a lesson to you two kids, to be careful even when you're out having fun, okay?" He waved goodbye and exited the garage as Rusty skated over to Pearl's side.

"H-hey Pearl.. are you a-alright," he asked as he rolled over. Looking over her, he saw the repaired spots on her body and thanked Starlight that they were able to find the wheel and reattach it. "I'm so sorry.. I-I shouldn't have gone that fast… I should've been more careful.." He pulled her into a hug, once again not wanting to let go. "Thank Starlight you're okay…"

"It's okay, Rusty." Pearl smiled weakly. "You're here now," She spoke gently, hugging him. "We're together, you're with me. I know you'll keep me safe for the rest of my life.. Thank Starlight you're okay! It's alright, it was just a accident darling…" Pearl calmed him down. "It's okay, love. It's okay. I love you!"

"I-I'm sorry.. It's just…I didn't want to lose you again.. And I couldn't leave you behind and risk anything else happening.." Rusty pulled back and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Pearl's face and held her chin in his hand; he looked like he was on the verge of tearing up as well. "And I love you so much.. I.. I wouldn't let myself live it down if anything else happened to you-"

Pearl pressed her lips against his mouth, quieting him. "Shh," she whispered, moving back and hugging Rusty once again. "I know everything will be ok. I'll be able to move again! In fact you can teach me-we'll run together! And I'll race again! I won't give up, ok!" Taking his hands, she looked up at him. "You're gonna be ok too, right?"

At that moment, Pearl's kiss and hug seemed strong enough to soothe even a raging bull. "Sorry," he stuttered, lightly blushing. He moved to get a nearby stool by the wall and moved it over so he could sit down beside her. Sitting down on the stool, he sat his hat down on the table beside her. "I'm alright. A little worn out, but I'll be fine." He was still a little sore from earlier, but it wasn't anything to worry about. "Yeah, I'll help you! Of course, we'll wait after you've had some time to rest. Poppa would give me hell if we even tried to race right away."

Weak, Pearl kissed him harder, touching his hair with her fingers. She hugged him tighter, pressing her head into his chest. "Rusty, I love you more than anything in the whole world-I'll never let you get hurt either!" Pearl smiled, leaning against Rusty and closing her eyes. "I think everyone came to see me..?"

"I guess so", he replied. "Well, almost everyone. Dinah's still working and Ashley and Buffy are out on a run, I think." Holding her close, Rusty ran his fingers through her light blonde curls, picking out a leaf that had gotten stuck when she had fallen. "But Dinah and Greaseball will swing by when she's off work, so you'll get to see them too." He leaned his head on hers. "I love you too… we're both some of the luckiest being here, aren't we-"

"UUUGH, not the mushy love crap 'gain! They do this every tim- OW!" Flat-top had apparently tried to eavesdrop on the pair right after leaving, only to be caught by Wrench with another whack to the head.

Giving a slightly irritated glare towards the entryway, he looked back into Pearl's chocolate brown eyes and smiled, kissing her forehead and holding her close. "Yeah, I think we're both lucky tonight." And indeed they were.


End file.
